The lifeblood of collaborative research at UAB is an Institutional Center infrastructure that embodies comfortable coexistence among strong Departments and Center organizations. Over the past few years, interdisciplinary approaches to CF science have blossomed at our institution from a focus on cellular, molecular and translational aspects of the disease. Very recently, with a concerted emphasis on translational science, UAB has positioned itself as an emerging leader in CF patient oriented research. The richness of CF cellular biology at UAB has grown in parallel with this clinical and translational expansion. A P30 CF Core Center in Birmingham will propel investigators at UAB and collaborating sites towards improved understanding of the most basic underpinnings of cystic fibrosis pathogenesis, and the ways this information can be aggressively applied to experimental therapeutics. This UAB P30 includes three Scientific Cores to help organize efforts of CF faculty towards this common and essential goal. These include: Core A: Cell Model and Assay Core (KL Kirk, PI);Core B: Mouse Models Core (DM Bedwell, PI);and Core C: Clinical Core (JP Clancy, PI). Each Core will provide leading edge assays, specialized reagents and sound experimental expertise. The Center has also recruited new investigators through a Pilot and Feasibility mechanism integral to Center prosperity. In addition to providing a platform from which new junior and senior scientists can be brought into the field, Pilot Projects serve as a means of rapidly testing exciting advances, particularly from the perspective of clinical translation. Three Pilot and Feasibility Projects are proposed: Project 1: SM Rowe, PI. Role of Flavonoids in CFTR Biogenesis and Activation;Project 2: G Liu, PI. Mechanisms and Therapeutic Implications of HMGB1 in CF Lung Inflammation;Project 3: L Gerald, PI. The Relationship Between Health Literacy, Treatment Adherence, and Outcomes in CF. The UAB CF and Translation Core Center will consolidate and accelerate a large number of CF research programs locally and nationally. Progress will be measured by important new contributions and scientific discovery designed to improve the lives of patients with CF.